


pink teddy bear

by egg-sunyoulk (you_lynxed_it)



Series: UP10TION Oneshots [1]
Category: K-pop, UP10TION
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Really Light Angst, also, basically takes place during the zepp tour in may, but like, hwanhee and yein are both brats, hwanyoul rivalry, kuhn is really just a big softie, lighter than skim milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_lynxed_it/pseuds/egg-sunyoulk
Summary: Sooil agrees to go shopping with Yein in Osaka.(And accidentally spends most of his pocket change on stupid things.)(And also-kinda-maybe upsets Yein.)(But it's okay; he'll fix it. Because he's No Sooil, and he has a solution for everything.)





	pink teddy bear

**Author's Note:**

> just kuhnyoul fluff and a lil bit of angst/weird conflicty stuff. inspired by that time they bought couple clothes together in japan. and that time kuhn bought that rice ball thing for sunyoul in japan. and when they filmed that v app together in japan. wow i can’t believe japan is responsible for kuhnyoul ???
> 
> anyways they’re also in japan here, zepp tour, early may. enjoy

 

It’s humid for early May. Sooil’s shrugged off his denim jacket, though his backpack now feels about two pounds lighter and four thousand degrees hotter. Both he and Yein have abandoned their face masks- it’s not like they’re exactly A-list celebrities in Japan anyways, and everyone seems too hurried to care in the busy city streets of Osaka. Besides, they’re both sweating too much to care about being recognised right now.

 

They’re lucky the sun is setting. Yein seems to be enjoying himself more than he was five minutes ago, closing his eyes as a fresh evening breeze sweeps his bangs to the side. Sooil’s bought a cute paper fan with a picture of that little egg character on it- Gudetama. He fans Yein gently, and is rewarded with a grateful little hum.

 

“Do you want ice cream?”

 

“Where were you with this question half an hour ago?” Yein complains, half-teasing. “Yes, I do. Where should we get it?”

 

“There’s a convenience store over there.”

 

Sooil sighs in bliss as they go through the sliding doors, air conditioning hitting him in the face at full blast. They make a beeline for the freezer section, Yein ooh-ing and aah-ing at all the different flavours.

 

Sooil grabs a purple thing with flowers on the wrapper (“it’s lavender-flavoured,” Yein explains), and waits as Yein decides between a strawberry yogurt pop and a fish-shaped red bean ice cream sandwich. He eventually picks the sandwich, and Sooil takes them both up to the counter, grabbing a pack of strawberry Gummy Chocos off a shelf. 

 

“But our diet,” Yein protests.

 

“It’s just this once,” Sooil says, already grabbing his wallet.

 

They both open the wrappers as soon as they walk out. Yein offers Sooil a bite of his own ice cream first, and Sooil does the same.

 

Yein wrinkles his nose at the taste. “That’s gross.”

 

Sooil tries it himself. “It’s not  _ that _ bad. It’s lavender; it’s a flower. Flowers smell nice.”

 

“Cologne smells nice, too, but it tastes gross.” Yein nibbles on his ice cream. “Don’t ask how I know that.”

 

Sooil laughs and fixes Yein’s backpack strap. “Where are we going next?”

 

“You decide. I feel bad for spending your money.”

 

They wander along the streets for a few minutes before Sooil spots a brightly-coloured vendor’s stand overflowing with stuffed toys. One catches his eye, and he pulls Yein along.

 

It’s a pink teddy bear, probably the length of Sooil’s forearm. He picks it up, and both Yein and the vendor look at him curiously.

 

Sooil asks for the price in broken Japanese. It’s 700 yen. Around 7000 won, which isn’t too bad. Sooil checks his pocket- a 1000 yen banknote and around 600 yen in coins. He gives the banknote to the seller, pocketing the change with a warm smile and a nod. 

 

“It’s cute,” says Yein.

 

“It’s for you.”

 

“Wait- you don’t have to-”

 

“I want to. Really. I already paid for it, so no takesie-backsies.”

 

“...Wait, I’m supposed to carry this everywhere?” Yein is aghast. “But it’s so-”

 

“If you don’t want to, I’ll carry it for you back to the hotel,” Sooil says. “You said it was cute, didn’t you?”

 

“...Yes.”

 

“Here you go.” Sooil hands him the bear. 

 

Yein hugs the bear to his chest, hesitant. “Thank you.”

 

They start walking again, and Sooil catches Yein’s shy smile out of the corner of his eye. (For Yein’s sake, he pretends not to notice. He does, however, take a mental picture and save it in a file cabinet somewhere in his brain.)

 

Unfortunately, Sooil’s wallet feels a lot lighter than before. They decide to storefront shop for another few minutes, pointing out things that look cool or weird.

 

“Hwanhee would like that,” comments Sooil, pointing to a cap. It has pawprints all along the brim, and hanja for “puppy” and some other words stitched on the side. It’s cute. (Hwanhee would probably never wear it in public, though.)

 

Yein doesn’t respond. Sooil glances at him.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Yein mutters. “I’m okay.”

 

“What? What’s up?”

 

“It’s nothing,” Yein says, a little too defensive. “I’m just tired.”

 

“We can go back to the hotel if you want.”

 

“No, it’s okay.” Yein takes a deep breath. “It’s just- nevermind.”

 

“Are you fighting with Hwanhee again?”

 

Silence. Yein looks away pointedly.

 

“Let’s sit down,” Sooil suggests. He leads Yein to a bench, tossing their ice cream wrappers in a nearby trashcan. When he sits down again, Yein is chewing on his bottom lip, visibly nervous. 

 

“Yein, chill. I’m not going to yell at you.”

 

“Sure you aren’t,” comes the muffled response. Sooil glances over to find Yein with his face half-buried in the teddy bear’s pink fur. 

 

“I’m not, I swear. I’m just worried about you guys, that’s all.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You seem to fight all the time nowadays.”

 

No response. 

 

“Wanna tell me what’s going on between you and Hwanhee?”

 

“He’s just, I don’t know,” Yein mumbles. “He’s a brat.”

 

“So are you.”

 

Yein rolls his eyes. “Gee, thanks. It’s nothing you need to know about, anyways.”

 

“Hey. I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“I know.” Yein averts his eyes. “I changed my mind. Can we go back to the hotel?”

 

Sooil shifts, uncomfortable with the realization that he’s probably ruined the evening  _ and _ Yein’s mood. “If you want to…”

 

“I’m tired.”

 

“Okay,” Sooil says meekly. 

 

They stand up, Yein pulling out his phone to look at the map again. Sooil watches him with a heavy heart.

 

It’s quiet as they walk in the direction of their hotel, leaving the noise of the shops and streets behind. The last rays of sun pass over Yein and he shivers, clutching tighter onto the bear. 

 

“Are you getting cold?” Sooil asks timidly. 

 

“Kinda.”

 

“I have a jacket in my bag.”

 

“You should use it.”

 

“No, I’m not cold. Besides, you’re the one that gets sick easily.” Sooil’s already pulling it out of his bag, watching as Yein reluctantly takes off his own backpack. “Here.”

 

“Thank you.” Yein’s eyes soften. “You can hold the bear if you’re cold.”

 

“It’s okay.” Sooil waits for Yein to put his bag back on. “Really. Let’s go back to the hotel before you become a human popsicle.”

 

Yein doesn’t move. 

 

“Hello there? Earth to Yein?”

 

“Hey… um…”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m sorry. I really  _ am _ being a brat about the whole Hwanhee thing.” Yein hugs the stupid teddy bear closer to his chest, a pink flush creeping up his neck. “I don’t mean to ever fight with him, it just… happens.”

 

“It’s okay. But you’re older than him,” Sooil says gently. “You have to take responsibility.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Which is why I pay every time we go somewhere.”

 

“Sorry.” Yein pouts.

 

“I’m just joking, Yein.”

 

“I’m sorry for ruining our evening.”

 

“Hey, that’s my line. Besides, you didn’t  _ ruin _ it.” Sooil smiles. “I had fun. Stop apologizing.”

 

It’s getting pretty dark, but Sooil is sure that there’s a hint of a smile on Yein’s face. 

 

“Hey, Sooil?”

 

‘Hmm?”

 

“I saw this cute thing in a shop earlier…”

 

“Let’s go back, then,” Sooil says immediately, and Yein freezes. 

 

“No, wait, I meant- we could come back tomorrow- I don’t want you to catch a cold-”

 

“I’m  _ fine _ , Yein. Besides, it might be gone by tomorrow. Let’s go!”

 

After some convincing, Yein quickly leads the way to a cute little corner store, and to Sooil’s surprise, bashfully presents him with a headband with two pink bear ears.

 

“I thought it would be cute. And you could match with the bear.”

 

“It’s kind of cute,” Sooil admits. “Though you should get one too.”

 

He picks out, fittingly, a bunny headband, which Yein happily takes up to the counter.

 

“1350 yen,” says the cashier. Yein pulls out his wallet, and Sooil’s eyes widen.

 

“Yein, I was just kidding about earlier. You don’t actually have to pay for anything.”

 

Yein sticks out his tongue as he hands over two 1000 yen banknotes. “It’s not like you have money anyways. Besides, this is the least I can do.”

 

It’s half past eight by the time they make their way back to the hotel, headbands perfectly in place and the bear (which Yein has dubbed “mini-Sooil”) snuggled safely in Yein’s arms. They do get a few weird glances from hotel reception, and a minor scolding from a manager for staying out past curfew, but it’s all worth it when Sooil sees the bright, toothy smile on Yein’s face. 

 

“Wanna go shopping again when we get to Nagoya tomorrow?”

 

Yein laughs, and it echoes from the bathroom to the main room and makes Sooil’s chest feel warm and tingly. “Maybe let’s just rest tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> the nearest mall has a store that sells lavender-flavoured bubble tea but i've never been brave enough to try it
> 
> anyways come find me at @egg-sunyoulk on tumblr if you want to be friends


End file.
